


finally

by lovixya



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Insecure Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Wholesome, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovixya/pseuds/lovixya
Summary: “You’re- you’re really close to- uh... ““Really? I thought this was a more comfortable distance.”Or in which Hinata decides to go for the first move after encouragement with all of his friends.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> komaeda is actually really hard for me to characterize, actually this whole writing this is kinda hard too (＃￣0￣)

“Do you really think he likes me?” Hinata mutters, as his eyes darted around the room. 

Chiaki sighed in exasperation, “Yes, probably…”

He mumbled back, “Why would he even like someone like _me_? I’m so boring...”

“You are- ah,” Chiaki’s focus remains on the game, communicating with the other in a distracted manner, “..great person.”

They were at school right now. Hinata, who sat in front of Chiaki, had turned his chair back to face her. This was a common series of events. During the free time breaks they were given, Hinata would turn around and face Chiaki, as she played some console game, and he would rant about everything and anything that crossed his mind (usually Komaeda). Chiaki would then try to assure him with her remaining brain cells that were not focused on the game.

Hinata had a problem. The problem was a bright, hope-obsessed cloud that sat across the room from him. It’s not like he was _in love_ with Komaeda or anything even similar to that. He may have just a tiny little infatuation with him. Okay, well it’s not like it was _his_ fault. Who could blame Hinata for falling for Komaeda? Even though he was dressed in the school uniform like everyone else. The way the pants clung to his thin frame, the way his jacket hung off of his shoulders, and he had added a dark green vest over his white button-up... It was basically criminal!

He turned slightly, cheating his body in a manner that he consciously made look natural so that Komaeda, who was talking to Fuyuhiko at the moment--Hey, what were they talking about--, was in his field of view. He looked happy. Hinata grumbled as he thought, would he be happier if he were talking to m-

“Stop making that face.”

“I’m not making a face.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Chiaki snorted in amusement, setting down her console, “If you like him so much, then why don’t you try talking to him?”

His face flushing red, he opposed in denial, “I so do not like him so much! It’s-It’s just that he-”

“Okay, totally, I get it,” She resumed her video game, after sticking her tongue out at him.

“You-” He concluded that it wouldn’t hurt if he talked to Komaeda. It’s not like he was taking Chiaki’s advice, he just… felt like talking to him right now. That was all! “I guess I’ll go talk to him. I’m not doing it because you told me to though!”

“Mh, whatever you say, Hajime,” Chiaki teased.

“Seriously, I mean it!”

“Of course you mean it. Are you going to go talk to him now? I have turnips to sell!” She murmured, face lighting up as she began selling bugs among other produce.

Hinata tugged his hair in agitation. It was going to be fine, he thought, Fuyuhiko is there too, so it’s going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. He briskly shot out of his seat, the chair screeching back in a piercing sound that caused many students to glance over, but all Hinata could see was Komaeda’s face staring. Eyes widening, he promptly sits back down and covers his red face.

_That did not just happen._

Amidst his mortifying experience, Komaeda and Fuyuhiko approached them.

“Hey, Hajime. Chiaki.” Fuyuhiko greeted. It was nice to see development within the shorter male. There had been a time when he was unsociable and did not approach anyone. The transition of becoming comfortable in the class took years, but it was well worth it since Fuyuhiko was actually quite the character to be around.

“Hi,” Chiaki mumbled absentmindedly in acknowledgment.

Still a bit flushed, Hinata weakly responded, “H-Hey guys.”

“Hello, Hinata-kun and Chiaki-san!” Komaeda brightly greeted, “We just came over after that loud noise. Forgive me for assuming, but it was the chair, no?”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Hinata responded, his tone fast and nervous. He was now painfully aware of his aforementioned feelings.

“If you want, you can switch chairs with me? I don’t mind using one that squeaks if you prefer one that doesn’t. It is befitting of someone as lowly as me.” Komaeda suggested, eyes still shining. His voice and facial expressions were the complete opposite of his self-deprecative ways.

“Uh, yes- wait no, I mean- You-You’re- the chair. Wait, you’re not the chair! I mean keep it! You deserve it… As much as uh-anyone, anyone else,” Hinata awkwardly denied. Why am I like this? Hinata internally groaned at the word vomit escaping his mouth, his body settling in a defensive stance. He could just picture Chiaki laughing at him and Fuyuhiko facepalming in disappointment.

“Oh… okay then.” Komaeda then excused himself, feeling guilty that he must have made Hinata uncomfortable with his presence and left Fuyuhiko there.

Fuyuhiko then deadpanned, “Well, that went fucking great.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Chiaki retorted from behind her switch, “That’s my line, Hajime. Don’t remind _me_. Guess who's going to have to hear about this the next time we have free time?”

“Right, right…” Fuyuhiko then grabbed a chair and sat down with them at Chiaki’s desk. “So, Hajime. You like him, don’t you?”

“Him?”

Chiaki answered for the shorter male, “He means Komaeda.”

In realization, Hinata replied, face steaming up again, “Oh, well- Like we’re good friends, so of course I like him. And care about him. And want to be closer to him.” _And want to kiss him_.

Fuyuhiko snorted, “Of course, _you’d_ be dense as fuck.”

“I am not!” Hinata protests and then quietly admits, “Okay, so maybe I think I might like Komaeda more than a friend.”

“ _He admits!_ ” Chiaki cheered, simultaneously catching a fish on Animal Crossing. (my own personal addiction really)

“Not so loud, Chiaki!” Hinata almost shrieked in big anxiety hours.

“Says you.”

Fuyuhiko cuts into their banter and controls the conversation back to the important komahina matter, “Okay, so my point was. Why aren’t you going for it?”

“Going for what?” Hinata tilted his head in slight confusion.

Letting a noise of frustration out, he threw his hands in the air and voiced, “Chiaki, I have no idea how you talk to him!”

“I have-” Chiaki interrupts herself, shaking a tree for pears, “-nooo idea.”

The shorter male glanced at the two, one fidgeting in awkwardness, hard to communicate with, while the other was immersed in the world of gaming and responded fifteen percent of the time. They were definitely peas in the same damn pod. No wonder they got along so well.

“What I’m saying, Hajime, is have you ever considered that the dude liked you back?”

“No way! I’m so plain and well… Just look at him!”

Komaeda was beautiful to Hinata. The brown-haired boy did not know if he had a type before, but now, he could definitely say that whatever it specifically was, Komaeda was it. His long and soft hair that was white as snow enamored Hinata at the very first glance. Sometimes, there were times that Komaeda would tie it all into a short low ponytail which made the other boy just _melt_. His eyes were green with hints of gray and his skin, translucent. 

But, looking at himself, Hinata thought he looked as plain as can be. He possessed short brown hair with an unruly strand that would not cooperate. He had green eyes and his skin was a medium tone. 

Just comparing the two would be an injustice on Komaeda’s part. 

“Don’t put it like that, man! Oi, Soda, come over here!” Fuyuhiko called, at the pink highlighter across the room.

Approaching the trio, Soda greeted them, “What’s up, soul brother! And not soul brothers!”

“Soda, be honest. You think cloudy likes Hajime?”

“Cloudy?” Hinata questioned.

Fuyuhiko nods, looking quite proud of himself, “I figured it could be like a code name for Komaeda. Keep it on the down-low, you feel?”

Soda agreed with the shorter boy, “Ah, I see! We’re finally going to set them up together? It’s obvious they both like each other!”

“Cloudy…” Chiaki murmured softly, “That’s a little too obvious, I think…”

“How about Clover then?” Fuyuhiko suggests, “Like for a symbol of the guy’s luck?”

“Nice, Fuyuhiko!” Soda gives the other a low five and pulls out another chair, “So, what’s the plan, Hajime?”

“Wait, what? I didn’t make any plans! This is all Fuyuhiko’s idea!” 

Fuyuhiko nods in acknowledgment, “Alright, I got it so we can just…” He then began to describe a large-scale, elaborate plan that involved the entire class, a public confession, and somehow also involved a succulent.

Hinata interjects, “Thanks guys for your concern… But, I don’t want or need a whole orchestrated confession for him just to reject me,” Shaking his head, he optimistically continues, “Don’t try to console me, although I can only hope for the best, I will not let myself be let down too bad by rejection.”

~

He sounded so cool then. Now every other glance Hinata would gaze at Komaeda and then look blankly at the board. The rest of the day flew by quickly. The lessons, the free time, lunch, and everything in between merged together. There were a lot of days like this for Hinata and sometimes he just wished that time would slow down. But, unfortunately, time doesn’t wait for anyone.

Could Komaeda really like him? Hinata pondered on his walk to the dormitories. Everyone else seemed to believe that they liked each other. Rejection… That thought made Hinata feel his chest tighten. Rejection… Hinata would not let that possible outcome hold him back anymore! So, the male pulled his phone out and started to text Komaeda.

 **hinata** : hey komaeda, are you free rn?

 **snowball** : For you? Always, Hinata-kun!

 _Cue Hinata’s blush_. It’s not like he could control it!

 **hinata** : do you want to go watch a movie?

 **snowball** : Of course! Thank you for choosing to spend your time with me !! :)

 **hinata** : don’t be like that, you were the first person i wanted to go with, meet up at 6? by the water fountain outside

 **snowball** : alrighty ! :)

And so it was established.

Is this a date? Does Komaeda think that this is a date? ...If he does, is that even a bad thing? Hinata’s thoughts were all scrambled. What should he even wear? “Aughhh!!” His frustrated yell was muffled by the pillow but definitely did not go unheard by his brother, Izuru. They shared a dorm together, as the school allowed families to share rooms.

“Is there a problem?” The long-haired male inquired.

“No- no, it’s nothing at all, Izuru!” He replied, voice still muffled. 

“Right, people do seem to yell into inanimate objects normally,” The other retorted sarcastically. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you what’s wrong,” Hinata sighed, shifting in his bed to face the ceiling. A brief pause gave him the sign to continue with his rant. “So, I’m going to the movies later. With _Komaeda_.”

“Is that an issue?”

Hinata shook his head, sitting up and swinging his legs off of the bed, “Well- no. That’s not the problem.” 

Izuru flipped a page of his book and without looking up questioned, “Is it a romantic meeting?”

“Wha- no way!” Hinata immediately denies, blushing. Then, slowly concedes, as he confesses. There was no point in hiding it from his stoic brother, it’s not like he would judge him. Besides, hiding and trying to deny his feelings wouldn’t do any good. “Okay, maybe… I don’t know, really. I like Komaeda more than-more than a friend, but I don’t think he likes me back. And I don’t think it’s a date. I mean, we didn’t really clarify.”

“Why don’t you then?”

“Clarify to him?” Hinata chewed on his bottom lip, pondering. “But, what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Then, he doesn’t.” Izuru promptly replied, “Do you wish to forever hold onto your emotions? Staying ignorant? You are too focused on the side of rejection. What if he did return your feelings? Wouldn’t that make everything worth it?” 

“It _would_ be nice if he did like me back…” Hinata mumbled, then stood up abruptly, causing the bed to make a loud bang. He groaned aloud, why does that always happen?! “What do you think I should wear, Izuru?” Hinata began pulling out random clothing items from light sweaters to blazers and casual joggers to suit pants. 

“Surely, you do not plan on wearing all of those clothes,” Izuru frowned in distaste. 

He was definitely the more fashionable out of the two, as Hinata based his wardrobe based on essentials. Watching Hinata try to pair two items that were unthinkable together, he had a tingle. Setting the novel down, he walked over to his brother and directed, “You’re going to the movie theater, correct?” To which Hinata nodded at, “Then go with the black jeans for a solid foundation. Put on the white long sleeve, then layer the green sweater over it. No-” He scowled at him, trying to make the outfit look harmonious. “The dark green sweater, do not even think of using that knit one and make sure the white layer shows a bit.”

Hinata tugged at the bottom of the white shirt to make it peek out. He glanced in the mirror. It was… actually, perfect for the mood. Casual, but fashionable, while still being simple like his normal style. He smiled cheerfully at Izuru, his confidence igniting a bit, “Thanks, it looks great!” Izuru only nodded his head in acknowledgment.

~

He was walking to his dormitory after buying a drink from a vending machine. Komaeda suddenly got a message from a certain brown-haired boy. Hinata wanted to know if _I_ was free to spend time with _him_? His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Why would someone as great as Hinata-kun want to spend time with someone as trashy as him? Nonetheless, he accepted. How lucky!

Entering his single dorm, he changed out of his uniform, humming a small tune. Every time Komaeda was in a good mood, he had a tendency to start humming. It was a while until their approximated meeting time, but he decided to change anyway. Casual clothes were always more comfortable than the school uniform. As he changed, slipping on his usual green coat, he froze. _Was this a date?_ He then burst out laughing at himself. As if. They hung out constantly, this time was no different.

But, as he gave himself a once over in the mirror, Komaeda wondered. Was his normal outfit sufficient? This was just a normal hang out, it wasn’t like the two haven’t hung out alone before. He hugged himself, looking down, expression turning dark. Maybe he should consider switching it up?

So, he did what he could and googled what he should. Trying his best to match clothes to his inspiration picture, he changed multiple times before deciding on dark blue jeans that were cuffed and an oversized white sweater, sticking to his oversized theme. Besides, Komaeda thought it made him look less sickly and thin.

He checked his phone and it was still another hour until Komaeda should leave since he had planned on arriving early. What to do… He wanted to message Fuyuhiko, after their talk today but did not want to bother him. Coincidentally, he actually got a text at that moment from the aforementioned male.

 **Fuyuhiko:** Hey Komaeda. Are you doing anything later?

 **Nagito:** Ah, sorry Kuzuryu-kun, Hinata-kun invited me to watch a movie with him. Is there something urgent you need? I’m free for about an hour.

What Komaeda did not know was that Fuyuhiko had already known and was messaging him as sort of a middle-ground. Hinata had told Fuyuhiko that he asked Komaeda out, in turn, he congratulated the other and asked if it was a date. Hinata replied that it was not established. He would blame it on sudden curiosity, so he inquired with Komaeda about his perspective.

 **Fuyuhiko:** Oh, you two are finally going on a date? It’s not too important, have fun man.

Komaeda’s face immediately flushed a shade of pale pink tinting his cheeks. Did he really think that we were dating? Hinata-kun would never like someone like me… His own thoughts pricking his chest, he started typing a message back.

 **Nagito:** I’m not worthy of dating someone as great as Hinata-kun… 

**Fuyuhiko:** Oh I just assumed because you guys act like you’re dating sorry about that

 **Fuyuhiko:** And dont insult yourself dumbass

Contradictory, but okay. Did they really act like they were dating? He thought, I mean there were some instances now that you mention it… But he could barely believe that Hinata meant his actions in a romantic way. Komaeda couldn’t believe he would have such low standards. He was lucky that everyone in his class had accepted him and that Hinata would willingly choose him to spend time with. 

Should he leave soon? I mean, it is still a bit early, he thought. But, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little early, he decided. Maybe they could walk together? Contemplating whether or not he should ask Hinata if he wanted to walk with him, he flipped a coin. Heads I ask and get rejected, tails I just leave.

It was heads.

 **Nagito:** Can we walk to the movies together?

Was that too weird? He erased the text and typed a new message.

_**Nagito:** On the way-_

_**Nagito:** Would you like to walk- _

_**Nagito:** If you want we can- _

Ahh, he scratched his head in frustration, not being able to find the right words. He quickly typed the next proposition and sent it before he could change his mind.

 **Nagito:** Do you want to walk together to the movies?

The reply takes a couple of minutes, Komaeda waiting anxiously all the while. It probably sounded weird. Hinata-kun probably realized how disgusting he was. Would he cancel the outing? It was understandable if he did, he thought to himself, ignoring the sudden weight in his chest. As similar thoughts swarmed his mind, his phone chimed.

 **H★nata:** yeah, that sounds nice, i’ll come over to your dorm

Komaeda felt relief, his chest not as heavy with anxiety as it had been previously. He was just overthinking. They were going to hang out, _as friends_. Like normal. This isn’t out of the ordinary. Why did that make his heart hurt so much? 

Even if he did like Hinata, the male would _never_ feel the same way.

He slipped his wallet into his back pocket, making sure there was enough money for the two of them. Komaeda wouldn’t make Hinata waste money since he already has to spend time with him. Then, he made sure he had everything else. Keys, phone at 76%, he nodded to himself, gathering his hair into a small ponytail near the back of his neck. He liked to tie his hair on, particularly windy days. After double-checking everything, he gave himself another once-over in the mirror. He picked at the sleeves of his sweater, a loose thread sticking out. Should he change again? Well, the opportunity to change was gone, the moment he heard knocking on his door.

~

Hyping himself up, Hinata slapped his cheeks in an attempt to calm himself down. He stood before Komaeda’s door right now. Should he ask if this could be a date? Or would Komaeda feel uncomfortable and decline to go? Ah, whatever. He should just enjoy himself and make sure Komaeda has a nice time too. There was no need to put a label on everything.

Determined, he knocked on the door timidly, still hesitant. Hinata heard shuffling from behind the door and then it opened. Behind it was a sight that made Hinata freeze. There he was, the angel in flesh.

It reminded Hinata why he liked Komaeda.

It made Hinata sure that he liked Komaeda.

He was wearing this cute and bulky sweater almost reached his fingertips, paired with blue jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. Hinata was not used to seeing him in anything other than the school uniform and/or his usual outfit paired with his signature green jacket. His hair was tied into a cute little ponytail that made Hinata just melt. It was a mesmerizing sight, really. 

And then he realized. He was gawking.

Komaeda tilted his head in confusion, “Hinata-kun, are you okay?”

Hinata broke eye contact, turning his blazing face away, he squeaked out, “Yeah- yeah, I’m just fine!”

“Alright, then…” Komaeda smiled and turned to shut his door, giving Hinata a better view of his ponytail. Not that Hinata was looking or anything… He then softly suggested, eyebrow raised at the other’s flustered state, “Shall we go?”

They began walking side by side, making small talk about school and other random topics. It was comfortable and at times their shoulders would brush against each other. It was not too long of a walk and they got there quickly.

“So, what movie are we watching, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked, eyes briefing over each available movie slot.

Hinata offered with a kind smile, “Why don’t you choose? The last time we came here, I picked the movie.”

“Me?” The snowy-haired boy mumbled back to which Hinata nodded at. He didn’t want to make the other watch a movie that he did not want to watch, “H-How about that one?” Komaeda pointed to a thriller movie. It was the most appealing to him, he really liked movies with suspense, full of action and suspense.

“Sounds good,” Hinata agreed easily, not even looking at what he chose, happy to make Komaeda happy, “Whatever you want, even if it’s some sappy romance or a kid’s movie.”

They approached the ticket counter, Hinata acquiring the tickets, “Two tickets for :insert thriller movie here:, please” Pulling out his wallet, Komaeda attempted to stop him.

“Wait- no, Hinata-kun… I couldn’t let you pay for me. Let me-”

Hinata ignored the other boy’s protests as he slid the money over, receiving his change and the tickets. He then tugged the whining Komaeda into the cinema, not realizing that he had clasped their hands together. He didn’t realize until he stopped tugging him along and they stopped near the concessions. Blushing like mad, he jerked his hand away, “Oh! I didn’t realize, Komaeda! I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Your hands… they’re soft,” The white-haired boy mumbled softly, turning pink at his own words.

As if Hinata’s face couldn’t get any redder, he stuttered out, “D-Do you want to get anything to eat? We can share popcorn.” Komaeda shrugged in agreement, “What kind of drink do you want?”

“Whatever you’re having, Hinata-kun.”

Furrowing his brows, he racked his mind trying to remember what drink Komaeda liked, remembering his fondness for lemonade, Hinata then ordered, “Hello, can I buy popcorn and 2 medium drinks.”

The cashier, a taller male than them both, replied, “Of course! What kind of drinks can I get for you two?”

“One lemonade and the other an orange Fanta,” Hinata answered.

“Okay, your total is 1,450 yen. I will be back in a moment with your popcorn!”

The brown-haired boy pulled out his wallet, grabbing the exact amount, causing Komaeda to protest again, “You don’t need to pay for me, Hinata-kun. If anything I should definitely pay for you, you are spending time with me and I shouldn’t burden you more!”

“Look Komaeda, I invited you, so I’ll pay, alright?” Hinata firmly insists, before further explaining himself, “ And it’s no big deal. Besides, I want to pay for you. It makes me happy to pay for you!”

Komaeda only sighed back in defeat, “If wasting money on someone like me makes you happy Hinata-kun, then I will concede.”

The dark-haired boy interjected, “Didn’t I tell you to stop talking about yourself like that?”

The cashier snorted, as he had been standing there for a minute or two with the popcorn, “Not to interrupt or anything, but I don’t think I’m getting paid minimum wage to watch you lovebirds fight on who gets to pay.”

“We aren’t dating,” They both clarified simultaneously.

“Riiight-” He huffed and rolled his eyes. He may work at a movie theater, but he’s not stupid. Then looking back at them he realized, “ _Oh_ \- So you guys don’t- Alright then..” The cashier smiled at them sweetly, “Your total is 1450 yen.”

Hinata assertively paid, handing the lemonade to Komaeda, while carrying the popcorn and his drink. They walked together, Komaeda still pouting about not being able to pay.

When they sat down, there were still trailers in the background playing. So, they just began talking with each other to pass time.

“What kind of movie did you even choose, Komaeda?”

“It’s a thriller. This one is supposed to have a lot of jump scares,” Komaeda teased him a little, “If you get scared, you can hold my hand~”

“As if!” Hinata stubbornly looked away, heart pounding. He decided to transfer his attention to the trailers. Ah, yes the glamorous world of cereal. “I wouldn’t get scared over some movie!” He mumbled out after a few seconds of silence.

Komaeda just smiled, “Well, the offer still stands-” He put his hand in the air, wiggling his fingers, and placing it dramatically on the armrest, “-if you get scared, Hinata-kun.”

“I won’t!” Hinata protested.

“Okay, okay.”

The movie began shortly after their banter. In all honesty, the movie was not what Hinata was focusing on. He kept glancing between the screen and staring at Komaeda from the corner of his eye. But, he might as well have been just watching another movie, starring Komaeda. It wasn’t his fault that Komaeda was so attractive.

As Komaeda watched the movie, his eyes were gleaming. He was really into it and Hinata could tell. Maybe if it made the white-haired boy so happy, Hinata would let him choose the movie every time. He watched every mouth part, every time his eyes widened slightly, and every time his emotions shifted, being very invested in the movie. So, when Hinata glanced back at the movie just to see a jump scare, he gasped loudly, completely caught off guard. That made Komaeda laugh at the dark-haired boy. His cheeks pinkened as he glanced away from the screen and Komaeda. 

Peeking over stealthily, he saw the cloud boy’s hand laying on the armrest. As if Hinata couldn’t blush anymore, his cheeks burned, as he placed his hand atop Komaeda’s without a second glance and stared at the bright screen, eyes burning into it. He felt the other’s hand shift and Hinata just turned his hand over and properly intertwined their hands. 

When he did glance over, Hinata saw a lost and slightly flushed expression on the white-haired boy’s face. His face probably looked similar, he thought to himself, while feeling the warmth of Komaeda’s hands mixed with his. He could get used to this.

The movie ended uneventfully, Komaeda chatting Hinata’s ear off as they walked back towards the dormitories about how great the movie was and how he was thankful for Hinata’s time. Hinata’s mind flooded with overwhelming thoughts of if he should just make a move or not. They approach Komaeda’s room and the white-haired boy invites the other in.

This was it. It was his chance, he thought.

The two idly chat. Well, it’s more of Hinata nodding along to Komaeda’s detailed and energetic analysis of the movie. His face flushes, as he just moves closer to the other boy, causing Komaeda to lose his train of thought.

“Hinata-kun… Are you okay?” He tilted his head at Hinata, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “You’re- you’re really close to- uh... “

“Really? I thought this was a more comfortable distance.” With a rush of adrenaline, Hinata just _goes for it_. The kiss was by no means any good. It was short and sweet, Komaeda’s eyes widening, but still accepting the form of affection from Hinata. Their lips were pressed together clumsily from a mixture of Hinata’s anxiety and Komaeda’s shock.

Realizing what he just did, the spiky-haired boy pulls away and rushes out the door, leaving Komaeda in a daze.

~

Hinata woke up the next morning, head pounding and eyes trained on the ceiling. He was looking at the four walls surrounding him in the small room, he glanced over at the sleeping Izuru, he stared at the pile of clothes he threw out of his wardrobe last night, and he stared at the door he would need to go through to class in less than an hour.

This- This was not how Hinata had envisioned the first move that he had _finally_ advanced with the support of his friends. Maybe something in him had just hoped that he would not mess this up and that things could possibly go well. Maybe that was naive.

The brown-haired boy sighed, as he covered his face with his hands. Just what was he going to do, Hinata thought to himself, just when he had finally gone for it, he had run away. But… Komaeda had kissed back… right? Was it just in the heat of the moment or was something there? Ahhh, why did he have to go and just make things complicated!?

He did not have much time to dwell on it further, as Izuru woke up and started his long morning routine, only giving Hinata questionable glances as to why the male woke up much earlier than he normally did. 

Walking to class with Izuru was quiet as usual. The long-haired male did not bother with small talk or meaningless greetings. The two were already brothers and there was no need in Izuru’s eyes to try and be polite when they had already solidified their positions in each other’s lives.

They parted ways, going to their distinct classes. As Hinata entered he felt the stares of his fellow classmates. Apparently, yesterday's rendezvous with Komaeda had reached the ears of many of his friends. 

Souda was the first to approach Hinata’s desk as soon as he sat down, face almost expectant, “So, soul bro! How was yesterday?” He asked, holding up a thumbs up, face beaming with a wide smile.

“No,” was Hinata’s only response. Soda didn’t say anything after that, only giving the other a firm pat on the shoulder before walking away. 

“Sorry about that, man!”

“Maybe next time, Hajime..”

“I heard about what happened, Hajime-chi! Things will look up!”

“I’ve been rejected before too…”

AH- This was all driving Hinata crazy. First of all, how did everyone know? And why was everyone pitying him?! He didn’t even tell anyone the full story! And where was Komaeda, anyway? He was just that much closer to pulling his hair out in sheer frustration.

One of the questions spiraling in Hinata’s head was answered when a male with familiar white locks entered the classroom, causing heads to turn towards him and then back to Hinata. Komaeda’s eyes were trained on the floor, as he walked towards his desk. If he noticed the blatant staring, he didn’t show it. He was wearing his normal uniform, hair still in that ponytail from last night albeit a bit messier than yesterday. Sitting down in silence, he rested his chin on a hand. The dark circles were more apparent on his face, a stark contrast to his pale skin, as he brushed some loose strands of hair out of his face tiredly.

Hinata doubted that he looked any better.

The class passed monotonously, the sounds of the surrounding chatter became background noise to Hinata’s thoughts. He should apologize, right? But, when would be the right time? Is there even a right time for this type of thing? What was he even going to say?

He took his time packing up, just going through the motions. Everyone piled out of the classroom in an almost orchestrated rush, leaving the two alone.

Komaeda glanced back at Hinata for a brief second, before abruptly turning and walking away at a fast pace.

“Komaeda! Wait- I- _please_.” Hinata shouted after the fleeing boy who was already halfway out the door.

The white-haired male paused, before muttering out aggressively, “What, Hinata-kun? Do you feel like playing with my emotions again?!” 

Hinata caught up to Komaeda, who had stopped running away, and grabbed his arm in sheer desperation, “No… I-I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to do that last night! It was my mistake!”

A moment of silence passed. Hinata was clutching onto Komaeda’s sleeve, watching as the cloud boy’s face changed from angry to upset.

“Kissing me was a mistake?” He whispered back, the sound of his voice lowering. He tugged Hinata’s hold off of him. He was just _so hurt_. In a patronizing tone, Komaeda sardonically forced out, “I should’ve known… It was far too good to be true to believe that you may have had romantic feelings for _me_. Silly me!”

“No!” The brown-haired boy immediately denied, “That’s not it!” Hinata’s tone became softer, as he looked up into Komaeda’s hesitant eyes. He clenched his fist and clarified, “It wasn’t the kiss. I-I didn’t regret that at all! I regret what I did after. I’m sorry, Komaeda… I shouldn’t have run away like that.”

Komaeda looked down, averting his eyes from Hinata’s. His shoulders began to shake, as soft sniffles came out, tear droplets falling onto the floor. Stupid eyes, the cloud boy thought to himself, how could they forget to hold in water now of all times.

Concern plastered all over Hinata’s face, he presses on, “I like you, Komaeda. I have for a while now and I’m sorry about last night. I understand if you don’t like m-”

“I-I do, Hinata-kun.”

“You-you” His voice cracked a bit in shock. The strong feelings of relief, acceptance, and just happiness overcoming the embarrassment. “You really like me too?”

“Yes, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda looked up shyly, a small smile on his face. He wiped the stray tears away, overwhelmed with the butterflies in his stomach.

The relief and joy were apparent on both of their expressions.

Blushing like mad, Hinata carried on the wave of confidence and asked, “Do you want to maybe go on a real date this time?”

Komaeda nodded back, happily, “I’d like that!”

And so they finally did.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear that this story idea was better when I started it ahhh


End file.
